l'amour et la neige
by aele
Summary: Trowa pense. a ce qu'est sa vie, a ce qu'il desirait. mais il s'éloigne ...
1. chapitre 1

Auteur : Aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : je ne veux pas avoir l'air de répéter ce que les autres disent, mais les persos ne sont pas à moi (depuis le temps que vous en entendez parler…) et donc blablabla, comme d'hab, ça change pas

Il neige. C'est étrange. Etrange de sentir cette eau tomber du ciel en cristaux limpides. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui voit de la neige pour la première fois et en si grande quantité. Nous avons été invités. Par Duo et Wufei. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils sont ensembles depuis presque deux ans.

Duo s'est jeté à l'eau après la guerre. Je me souviens d'avoir sourit en apprenant comment il avait fait : il avait écrit sa déclaration et l'avait mis dans un dossier constitué spécialement pour ça, rempli de "pièces à conviction" en tout genre. Photos, poèmes, dessins, Duo n'avait pas lésiné. Je me rappelle être passé dans le bureau de Wufei et l'avoir trouvé trop ahuri pour parler d'un dossier. Le "MAXWELL" avait résonné dans l'immeuble une demi heure plus tard. Deux mois après, ils emménageaient ensembles et achetaient cette maison secondaire perdue au fond des bois. Ce qui me convient.

C'est très beau, la nuit du nouvel an, à se promener sous la neige qui tombe. Ils sont tous dans la maison. Ils m'attendent. Mais je ne veux pas encore y aller.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent et mon manteau apparaît sur mes épaules. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Inès est heureuse. C'est tout ce que je pouvais lui souhaiter. Elle vient d'épouser Quatre et elle s'éloigne peu à peu de la vie qu'elle a menée par le passé. C'est la mercenaire de mon groupe, autre que moi, à en être réchappée. Elle est comme ma sœur et nous nous comprenons sans parler.

«- C'est beau. Il n'y avait pas ça sur les colonies. »

La vois de Duo est toute proche. Il s'avance, en compagnie des autres. Apparemment, ils veulent fêter la nouvelle année avec nous sous la neige. Je les vois arriver par couple : Duo et Wufei, Quatre qui rejoint Inès, Heero et Hilde se tenant par la main.

Cette dernière vision me fait mal, mais je l'ai moi-même encouragée, je crois. Quand, à la fin de la guerre, Heero est venu me dire qu'il y avait une personne qu'il appréciait plus que tout et me demander conseil, j'avais fait ce que j'avais pu. Et il est parti vivre avec Hilde. Et j'étais devenu encore plus silencieux. J'ai gardé ce nouveau coup pour moi. Et pour Inès, qui avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et m'avait harcelé pour savoir quoi.

«- Nous avons quelque chose à annoncer » la voix d'Heero claque dans le silence.

«- oui, et nous sommes désolés de la peine que cela va faire à certains, reprit Hilde.

Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux …

Qu'on se sépare » finit Hilde après un temps de silence.

Regardant autour de moi, j'observe les réactions des autres. Quatre et Inès hochent la tête, comme si ça allait de soi ; Wufei se contente d'un "désolé pour vous que ça n'ait pas marché" ; Duo est … bouche bée. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, c'est balbutier, se racler la gorge, essayer de faire une phrase pour demander les explications qu'Hilde lui fournit tout de suite.

«- Nous nous sommes trompés. Nous pensions nous aimer, mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. On se dispute tous les jours, on n'arrive pas à se coordonner, c'est à peine si on se comprend un peu ou si on se rappelle s'être appréciés ! Cela vaut mieux pour nous que nous nous séparions. »

Sur ce, une cloche sonne, au loin, les douze coups de minuit. Inès se précipite vers moi pour que je la serre dans mes bras, ce qui ne manque pas.

«- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Trowa ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls pour ce nouvel an ! »

Et la preuve que même les mercenaires sont des humains, Inès en a les armes aux yeux. Les autres nous entourent, nous soutiennent. La neige tombe. On peut voir des cristaux se perdrent dans les chevelures. Dans cette forêt, il y a sept personnes qui regardent les quelques étoiles visibles à travers les nuages. Et une nouvelle année qui commence.

TBC -------------------


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Aèle

Base : Gundam wing

Disclaimer : je ne veux pas avoir l'air de répéter ce que les autres disent, mais les persos ne sont pas à moi (depuis le temps que vous en entendez parler…) et donc blablabla, comme d'hab, ça change pas

Nous sommes en mars. Je suis à nouveau dans la maison secondaire de Duo et Wufei, mais seul, cette fois. Je ne supporte plus de voir quelqu'un. Je fuis systématiquement toute personne voulant me parler. Je m'étais d'abord réfugié au cirque avec les animaux, mais même là, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me déranger. Alors je loue la maison à Duo et à Wufei. Ils voulaient me la prêter, mais vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resterai, j'ai été intraitable. Je me promène tous les jours. Je suis au calme. Il n'y a que la forêt pour me faire cet effet.

C'est beau, une forêt. Les arbres sont centenaires. La neige les recouvre d'un manteau blanc. Pour le moment, il fait soleil, mais les nuages s'annoncent au loin.

Il y a un étang près de la maison. Je suis sûr qu'en été, ses eaux doivent avoir des nuances très bleues. Comme le cobalt. Pfffff, décidément, je suis trop accro. Il va falloir que j'arrête avec lui. C'est vrai, il s'est séparé d'Hilde, mais ça fait quand même deux mois que je l'ai pas vu. Bref, je me languis. On dirait une jeune collégienne énamourée.

En rentrant vers la maison, je vois une voiture approcher. Son conducteur s'arrête pile devant l'entrée du garage. Impossible de sortir une voiture pour fuir. Il descend et va sonner. Je n'ai pas encore vu son visage, il est trop loin. J'attends, derrière un arbre, que l'intrus s'en aille. Mais il est tenace. Finalement, je le vois écrire quelque chose et mettre le papier dans la boîte aux lettres. Et il s'en va. Ouf.

Je remonte lentement vers la maison. Avise la lettre. L'ouvre.

«- Rendez-vous ce soir à l'hôtel des Cygnes. Heero.»

Mais, comment il a su ça ? Comment il a pu savoir où j'étais ? Il n'y avait que Duo, Wufei et Inès au courant de ma présence ici. Et ils m'ont promis de ne rien dire.

Je n'irai pas à ce rendez-vous. C'est décidé. D'ailleurs, même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

L'après-midi, je m'entraîne. Une corde tendue à dix mètres au dessus du sol, et je joue au funambule toute la journée. Certains croient qu'il faut absolument être en tenue à paillettes , mais c'est faux. Le funambulisme demande de la concentration. Beaucoup. Ça m'oblige à ne penser qu'à cette corde, m'évite de ressasser les idées noires qui me collent depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette incertitude. Cette impression de ne pas pouvoir s'adapter. Et ce gouffre qui m'attire. Il a commencé à apparaître dans mes rêves dès que la guerre a pris un bon tournant pour nous. Depuis, je le vois même le jour, par exemple maintenant, sous mes pieds, si je tombais de la corde. Un faux pas, et me voilà suspendu par la main qui a mécaniquement saisie la corde. Stupide réflexe. Et idiotie de se déconcentrer.

D'un geste assuré, je me rétablis. Et continue de m'entraîner. Jusqu'au soir. Jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité m'oblige à arrêter. Quand je reviens à la maison, je vois tout de suite que quelqu'un est venu pendant mon absence. Des sacs de victuailles traînent sur la table de la cuisine, ce qui devait être gardé au froid était rangé au frigo. En le refermant, je vois un mot accroché à un magnet.

«Encore une fois, tu te laisserais mourir de faim. N'oublie pas de MANGER trois fois par jour !»

Je souris à cet ordre. Il est devenu systématique quand elle m'apporte des provisions.

Dans la soirée, alors que je sors de ma douche, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, je me reçois des vêtements sur la figure, tandis qu'un voix plus que connue me lance :

«- Tu disposes de dix minutes pour aller te préparer. Je t'emmène au restaurant.»

Manquait plus que ça. Heero est venu me chercher.


	3. chapitre 3

Auteur : Aèle

Base : Gundam wing

Disclaimer : je ne veux pas avoir l'air de répéter ce que les autres disent, mais les persos ne sont pas à moi (depuis le temps que vous en entendez parler…) et donc blablabla, comme d'hab, ça change pas

«- Il te reste cinq minutes. »

Heero me regarde sévèrement, alors que le temps imparti passe sans que j'ai bougé.

«- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas manger avec moi.»

Il est fort. Il y a pensé tout seul. Quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'aime. Mais je refuse quand même. Logique, non ? Le gouffre me retient.

«- Encore une minute. Quand elle sera passée, je t'emmène, peu importe ta tenue.»

Je me dirige vers la commode de ma chambre sous son regard qui dit clairement "enfin !". Je prends un T-shirt que j'enfile avant d'aller me te au lit. Eteignant la lumière, et tournant délibérément le dos à Heero. Je grogne quand la lumière se rallume. Pas que j'ai plus sommeil que moi, mais c'est une question de principes.

«- Trowa, écoute moi. Je sais que j'arrive sans prévenir. Je sais aussi que tu ne veux voir personne. Mais je ne peux plus. Tu te détruis. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et … je ne veux pas … que tu partes. Je veux te voir faire ton numéro au cirque. Avec les animaux, et celui de funambule. Je veux te voir faire ce sourire qui te rend unique. Je veux t'écouter jouer de la musique jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de souffle. Je veux te voir vivre. Et être là pour le voir. Et partager ces moments avec toi.»

Son discours s'éteint sur le silence qui enveloppe ma vie depuis quelques mois. Je me suis mis en boule pendant qu'il parlait. Il s'est approché du lit et attend fébrilement ma réponse. Je me retourne et le regarde. Je suis maintenant sur le dos et il me semble grand. Très grand. Je lui fais un sourire. Celui qu'il dit aimer.

Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors il m'aime.

«- Partager ? Avec les autres ?

Seulement si tu le veux.»

Il a l'air rassuré que j'ai répondu. Mais ma voix était rauque. Normal, quand on passe un mois et demi presque sans parler.

Partager ? Aimer ? Il voudrait que je vive ? Mais je vis déjà. L'ombre me suit toujours, mais je vis.

«- Je vis déjà.

Tu te détruis.»

Me détruire ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il dit ça.

«- C'est faux.

C'est vrai. Tu sembles attiré par la mort.»

Non. Ce n'est pas la mort qui m'intéresse. La mort n'est qu'une tangente. Je suis attiré ? Oui. Par ce gouffre qui me hante même quand je suis réveillé. Ce gouffre qui surgit sous mes pieds à chaque instant. Il symbolise cette inutilité qu'est devenue la mienne après la guerre. Un soldat sans guerre ? Un pantin sans fil. Sans aucune attache, aucun repère. Ce gouffre qui me fait voir à quel point je me suis trompé.

Combien de temps suis-je resté à penser ? Il me semble que la nuit est maintenant bien avancée.

«- Tu es parti. Avec les autres.

Nous l'avons dit au nouvel an, Hilde et moi nous sommes trompés.

Je ne comprends plus.

Je suis revenu pour toi. Comme toujours.»

Suis-je sensé applaudir ? Heero Yui se raccroche à la vie pour moi. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je me rappelle pourquoi je l'aime. Mais il est trop tard. Même avec tout mon amour, et avec le sien aussi, je ne peux pas résister à ce gouffre. Je m'approche du bord. Je le sais maintenant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'en approcher.

«- Il est trop tard. Il y a le gouffre. Il m'appelle. Je suis si fatigué, Heero. Trop tard. Je t'aime, mais il est trop tard.

Non ! Trowa, il n'est jamais trop tard ! Bat-toi ! Aucun appel n'est irrémédiable ! Tu dois te battre encore ! Et je t'aiderai ! Mais s'il te plait, bat-toi !»

En fermant les yeux, j'ai vu ceux d'Heero s'agrandire d'effroi, et je l'ai entendu hurler.

«- TTTTTTTRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA !»

Ce soir, il neige. Je le vois par la fenêtre.


	4. épilogue

Auteur : Aèle

Base : Gundam wing

Disclaimer : je ne veux pas avoir l'air de répéter ce que les autres disent, mais les persos ne sont pas à moi (depuis le temps que vous en entendez parler…) et donc blablabla, comme d'hab, ça change pas

Dix mois. Dix moi que Trowa est tombé dans le coma. Ses fonctions vitales sont en constante surveillance. Dix mots que je viens le voir tous les jours. Parfois, je croise les autres. Souvent, je ne dis rien. Inès a bien essayé de me faire réagir, mais elle a finalement abandonné. Quatre et elle pleurent à chaque fois en le voyant. Duo et Wufei voulaient vendre la maison, mais il a été décidé que non. Un mouvement à la fenêtre attire mon attention.

«- Ce soir, il neige.» Dits à haute voix, ces mots résonnent étrangement dans la chambre.

Trowa y a été transporté dès le début. Les médecins nous ont dit que c'était à lui de revenir, s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais que justement il s'était réfugié dans une sphère que nul autre que lui ne peut atteindre. Que seul lui peut décider de sortir de ce monde.

Personne n'a vraiment compris cette histoire de gouffre, mais je pense avoir compris un peu.

«- Il n'y avait pas ça … sur les colonies.»

Cette voix … inespérée … me tire de mes pensées. Trowa a ouvert les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre.

«- Le gouffre. Il y avait toi devant. Et tu me demandais de revenir.»

Il a voulu revenir. Alors il pourra de nouveau vivre. Et nous partageront ces moments. Il l'avait presque promis.

«- C'est beau … la neige.»

FIN ! ----------------


End file.
